Eternian Sky Knights
The Eternian Sky Knights, also referred to as the Knights of the Eternian Sky, is an organization in Bravely Default. They make up the Fourth Division of the Eternian Forces. Notable members include their commander, Argent Heinkel, their lieutenant commander Ominas Crowe, as well as officers Barras Lehr and Holly Whyte. Story The Sky Knights were originally the personal guard of Braev Lee, Grand Marshal of Eternia. To facilitate the conquest of Luxendarc they were repurposed into the Fourth Division of the Eternian Forces, under the command of Argent Heinkel, who used to lead the personal guard. The Eternian Sky Knights were one of several legions working towards spreading Anticrystalism among the citizens of Luxendarc. The Sky Knights were specifically charged with traveling to the Kingdom of Caldisla, where they were preparing to attack the kingdom. At some point, Edea Lee, daughter of Eternia's Grand Marshall, joined the division, and was assigned to serve under Ominas Crowe. The Grand Marshal, Braev Lee, had hoped that she would be able to tame and lead the Sky Knights, as the division had developed a reputation as a band of ruffians. After learning that the vestal of wind, Agnès Oblige, had traveled to Caldisla, the Sky Knights began pursuing orders to capture her. Holly White and Barras Lehr would bombard her from their airship upon finding Agnès at the Great Chasm. However, their attempts at capture were thwarted when Tiz Arrior took it upon himself to protect the girl and take her to safety. Agnès would eventually come to Holly and Barras and attempt to surrender, feeling that it was her duty. However, Agnès and Tiz would fight and defeat the two after realizing that they intended to torture her. Soon after, Ominas Crowe would lead forces to Caldisla in an attempt to force the villagers to give up Agnès. As a warning, Ominas set fire to an abandoned house. He would threaten to burn the rest of the town, but was convinced to withdraw by Edea, but not before threatening to return the next night. Agnès and Tiz, now accompanied by the amnesiac Ringabel, would confront Ominas at Centro Keep. Upon their arrival, Edea had decided to abandon the Sky Knights, having become disgusted with their methods. Joining with Agnès's group, Edea and the others would defeat Ominas in battle. While this battle was happening, however, Argent Heinkel, the group's leader, had executed a raid on Caldisla. His forces defeated the royal guard, with Heinkel slaughtering the guard's captain, Sir Owen, himself. The Sky Knights would then abduct the king, taking him north to their headquarters at Lontano Villa. Tiz would learn of the abduction from a dying Owen. The group would then go to Lontano Villa. Though they successfully rescued the King of Caldisla, Heinkel would trap them aboard the Sky Knight's airship, the Eschalot. Heinkel would perish in the resulting fight, effectively ending the Sky Knights' activities in Caldisla. Alternate versions of the Sky Knights appear in the other worlds Agnès and the others visit. Their actions generally remain the same, though their attitudes and character change slightly between each world. In the fifth world, the Sky Knights would gather their forces at Lontano Villa, and were charged with capturing Agnès, but with an explicit order not to harm her. Upon facing Agnès in battle, the group would retreat to Eternia with the other three divisions to prepare for a final showdown. Gallery BDFF Argent Heinkel.png|Argent Heinkel, commander of the Sky Knights. BDFF Ominous Crow.png|Ominas Crowe, lieutenant commander. BDFF Bearing Out.png|Barras Lehr. BDFF Holly White.png|Holly Whyte. Category:Organizations in Bravely Default